


Вирус Бога

by Children_of_the_mists



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Utopia/Утопия; postapokalipsis/постапокалипсис; фантастика/SciFi; драма
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_the_mists/pseuds/Children_of_the_mists
Summary: Две Вспышки чуть было не уничтожили всё живое, породив вахлаков и вынудив людей организовывать зоны Карантина и устраивать биофермы по периметру Границы. Человечество выстояло, но не победило, а приспособилось. Казалось бы, всё работает идеально, однако ни одна система не застрахована от вируса или бага, а значит, всегда найдутся те, кто осмелится выступить против неё. Опальный Кифа считал, что продумал всё досконально, однако у одного голодранца с репутацией «F» были на его счёт свои планы.





	1. Голубокожий с репутацией «F»

> _«Fac ut vivas» (лат) — действуй, тогда будешь жить._

 

Элегантный чёрный спорткар с максимально допустимой скоростью летел по недавно отстроенной автостраде, оставляя позади себя унылые во всех отношениях пейзажи границы Карантина. Бликуя, огромное лобовое окно плавно перетекало в крышу, и казалось, что это не машина из углепластика и стекла, а полупрозрачная вытянутая капля, которая плывёт над дорогой. Серость: серая защитная сетка по краю обочины, серая безжизненная земля, серые лица одичавших вахлаков. Эти уродливые существа на первый взгляд казались неповоротливыми и неуклюжими, однако специальная памятка Службы Контроля Порядка предупреждала автолюбителей, что в этой местности не рекомендуется останавливаться и даже притормаживать здесь нежелательно. То, что сделало вахлаков такими, случилось давно, однако в этом районе до сих пор не удалось полностью локализовать все очаги Вспышки. Эти плотоядные, по-звериному хитрые твари, считались очень опасными, однако опытные охотники знали, что из-за дефекта шейных позвонков они не могут поворачивать голову и смотрят только прямо перед собой, а значит, если зайти к ним за спину, то можно спокойно набросить петлю на бугристую шею и затянуть. Впрочем, подобные смельчаки давно перевелись, да и семенные железы вахлаков больше не пользовались такой популярностью, как каких-нибудь шестьдесят лет назад, и охотники предпочли переквалифицироваться на более экзотические трофеи — на сумчатых кровнепасов, чьи ядовитые зубы на Большом рынке ценились превыше всего.

Камень со свистом рассек воздух, но не попал: усовершенствованная система навигации увела спорткар в сторону, безошибочно просчитав траекторию. Кифа недовольно поморщился, переводя взгляд с показателей бортового компьютера на информационную ленту, проецируемую на лобовое стекло: последние новости из Сети взбудоражили общественность сообщением об очередном глобальном заговоре правительства и корпораций.

Вдалеке замелькали деревья — значит, Департамент дорог, как и обещал в третью декаду, всё-таки проложил трассу через Уставший лес. Кифа закрыл глаза и зевнул, в очередной раз поражаясь, насколько же легко управляться с этой машиной: бесшумный электродвигатель; полностью автономная система управления, оснащенная суперсовременными датчиками, позволявшими за несколько миль определять нахождение абсолютно любых теплокровных и не очень форм жизни; и бортовой компьютер, просчитывающий варианты и безошибочно находивший относительно безопасные участки дороги. Полностью доверившись автопилоту, который он лично усовершенствовал ещё в прошлом году, Кифа, чтобы сбросить сонливость, решил немного помедитировать, но так и не смог устроиться поудобней в мягком синтетическом кресле, да и разные мысли постоянно отвлекали от выдуманной им самим мантры.

Когда произошла вторая Вспышка, то его рождение даже в самой далёкой перспективе ещё не было предусмотрено Бытием. До появления на свет папы и мамы оставалось ещё сто пять лет, а его дед только-только научился самостоятельно проситься «пи-пи» у прабабушки Кифа. Документальных свидетельств первой Вспышки сохранилось немного: сильно прореженное человечество пребывало в шоке, повсюду царил хаос, а мертвецов не успевали хоронить, поэтому тела попросту сваливали в огромные кучи и обливали кислотой из брандспойтов; к началу второй Вспышки люди немного привыкли к новым реалиям, и оставшиеся на плаву мировые СМИ уже в подробностях смаковали хроники катаклизма. Сейчас мир, подогреваемый слухами, околонаучными сплетнями и домыслами религиозных общин, то ли с нетерпением, то ли с ужасом ожидал третью или — как обещали Красные Проповедники — последнюю Вспышку, которая навсегда избавит род людской от страданий и необходимости организации новых зон Карантина. Но пока ничего серьезного не происходило: продовольственные войны утихли, уцелевшие территории взяты под жёсткий контроль правительственной армией, вахлаки надёжно заперты в резервациях, а все остальные мутанты — сумчатые кровнепасы, крылозавры и прочие разновидности враждебной человечеству фауны — оттеснены за Границу Порядка, и на них преспокойно продают лицензии для спортивной охоты в рамках Всемирного Трофейного Фестиваля.

Кифа с грустью подумал, что рано или поздно человечество всё-таки полностью их истребит, ведь прежний необычайный интерес к мутантам угас, даже вахлаков больше не используют в качестве подопытных крыс. Да и зачем, когда есть штрафники или, как их ещё называют, «добровольные принужденцы»? Вспомнив перекошенные бледные лица тех, кто ради очередной дозы «лунного песка» штурмовал двери лабораторий по всему миру, Кифа ещё больше укрепился в решении навсегда покинуть урбанистическую часть этого мира. Возможно, это было самоубийством, но ещё неизвестно, что хуже: жить под неусыпным контролем или всё же попытаться добраться до тех уголков планеты, где, по относительно достоверным сведениям опальных учёных, находились нетронутые Вспышкой Вольные земли. Ехать придётся долго, скорей всего, машина будет помехой для получения пропуска на паром, однако с его-то мозгами обзавестись новой не составляло проблем.

«Ты даже из навозной лепёшки сможешь сделать компьютер», — в шутку журила его мать, хотя, что такое «навозная лепёшка», сама толком не знала и ему объяснить не могла, так как человечество давно перешло на синтетическое мясо и овощи, которые выращивались на здоровенных биофермах по всему периметру Границы. Эта продукция выглядела омерзительно, на вкус была ещё хуже, но с её помощью удалось подавить все продовольственные войны и голодные революции.

«Хочешь жить — хочешь есть, и наоборот, можешь подохнуть с голода — оставшимся больше достанется» — именно под таким девизом много лет назад начали раздавать бруски спрессованной мышечной ткани розоватого синтекс-мяса и зеленоватую субстанцию из клетчатки и углеводов, обогащенную комплексом витаминов, именовавшуюся синтекс-пюре. Потом, конечно, научились «выращивать» очень многое, вплоть до синтетического шоколада, но именно ядовито-зелёная точка на розовом фоне стала эмблемой Всемирной Продуктовой Корпорации, которая и подмяла под себя остатки цивилизации, установив свои законы и правила, а десять лет назад поручила ему — перспективному молодому изобретателю — один из самых амбициозных заказов для столичной элиты.

Кифа потянулся к передней панели и, дважды нажав кнопку, отключил автопилот. Навигатор показывал, что скоро начнётся Ничейная территория, проскочив которую, можно будет свернуть налево и заехать в поселение под названием «Чёртова Амбра». Плавно продолжить движение строго по середине разделительной полосы не получилось: прямо перед ним стоял старый уродливый вахлак и… блевал. Кифа немного притормозил, с осторожностью, стараясь не задеть шершавый бок потрёпанного в боях ветерана мутантских сражений и не запачкать колеса в блевотине, объехал это недоразумение, которое, опорожнив желудок, с интересом принялось копаться конечностями и носом в вонючей склизкой луже. От отвращения к особенностям пищеварительной системы мутантов Кифу передернуло. «А ведь раньше вахлаки были людьми. Такими же, как и мы, просто им не повезло, и они оказались в самом эпицентре первой Вспышки», — промелькнуло в сознании, и он почувствовал даже нечто, похожее на сострадание. Однако сожалеть было поздно: вахлаки после второй Вспышки начали стремительно деградировать — кидались на всё живое и мёртвое, жрали, блевали, снова жрали, а потом спаривались и дохли. Раньше их пытались контролировать и изучать, даже синтезировали вакцины, но Вспышка так повлияла на мозги этих несчастных, что они стали практически неуправляемыми. Почему именно эта группа ублюдков в Западной части приспособилась и выжила, став злобными, неповоротливыми и неуклюжими, никто из Учёного Совета так и не смог выяснить, но зато защитники добились принятия закона «о сегрегации и сохранении полуразумных видов», и всех вахлаков согнали в резервации, установив вечные зоны Карантина. Сами по себе полулюди с повадками хищников были давно не заразны, но настолько яростны и сильны, что в последнее время охотники если и выходили на них, то только большими отрядами, вооруженными крупнокалиберными автоматическими винтовками с разрывными патронами. Впрочем, если к ним особо не лезть, то на людей не нападали, предпочитая поодиночке охотиться на добычу помельче (а жрали они всех подряд, не брезгуя насекомыми и мелкими грызунами). Недостаток ферментов восполняли собственными испражнениями, а частично переваренную пищу выблевывали и сжирали повторно, отбрасывая то, что не удалось переварить с первого раза. Поэтому в городах и посёлках даже родилась обидная поговорка: «Жрёшь, как «А», а блюёшь, как вахлак».

 

***

 

— Проезд здесь платный, — высоченный военный в форме Пятого патруля решительно вышел вперед, оставив за спиной ещё двоих пограничников, которые моментально взяли под прицел визитера, бросая недоверчивые взгляды на чересчур гладкие бока спорткара. — Но если планируете переждать чёрный дождь в нашей Амбре, то предупреждаю сразу: свободных мест нет!

— Не вопрос, — пожав плечами, Кифа закатал рукав и поморщился от лёгкого жжения, когда патрульный провел над запястьем портативным сканером предпоследней модели. — Мне бы только заправиться и перекусить…

— Кифа Райн? Хм… — пограничник переглянулся с товарищами, сверяя по наручному мини-монитору информацию, которая мгновенно поступила к нему после сканирования. — Социальная репутация «D»? А не жирно ли на такой тачке кататься?

— Ну, не всегда же у меня была «D»… — как можно спокойней ответил Кифа, стараясь унять предательскую дрожь в голосе. — Я только недавно из Токсичного Городка, а там… Ну, сами знаете: чуть что, и набранные баллы мгновенно сгорают, а репутация падает…

— Да, пока всё верно, — патрульный небрежным жестом поправил карабин с эмблемой Пятого патруля и, проведя пальцем по смартфону военной модели «Hopt-Tech», сверил информацию с чипа с общей базой данных. — И что же послужило причиной вашего понижения?

— Да так, ничего необычного: слегка навеселе сел за руль, а тамошний патруль потребовал взятку. Я дал… но в морду, — беспечно ответил Кифа, чувствуя, как холодный пот скатывается по позвоночнику. — Короче, мужики, я — курьер. Везу заказ от «Инстрефармацевтик» — вакцины, антибиотики, лёгкие транквилизаторы и прочую дрянь — в Адамс Дьюк. Можно мне наконец машину на зарядку поставить? У меня и так штрафных баллов немерено…

— Спорткар что, служебный? — облизнув губы, старший патрульный продолжил допрос; в общем и целом, придраться особо не к чему: имя, фамилия, статус и род занятий полностью подтверждены, но всё равно этот с виду ничем не приметный человек средних лет с резкими чертами немного одутловатого лица и блеклыми жидкими волосами внушал какое-то подозрение. То ли его подчёркнуто непринуждённая манера держаться, то ли чересчур умный и жёсткий взгляд серых глаз наводили на мысль, что он не так прост, как хочет казаться. — Не возражаете, если мы проведём полный досмотр?

— Ещё как возражаю! — перспектива неоправданного вмешательства была крайне нежелательна и заставила Кифу напрячься, но ему пришлось взять себя в руки и вспомнить про Тридцать вторую поправку в законе о перевозках. — У вас нет законных оснований, и я сейчас же звоню в головной офис «Инстрефармацевтик» с жалобой на непредвиденную задержку и придирки. С моего личного чипа вы без проблем сняли пошлину за проезд, а я полностью прошёл всю проверку и подтвердил личный статус, который мне совершенно обоснованно когда-то понизили. За свои старые косяки я ответил, но больше ни вам, ни кому-либо другому нечего мне предъявить!

— Крейг, да отстань ты уже от него, — второй пограничник, выглядевший гораздо моложе и сильнее других, опустил автомат и одарил Кифу сочувственным взглядом, а затем, подойдя ближе, хлопнул напарника по плечу. — Давай дадим ему пять часов на зарядку? А дальше пусть катится: у нас и без него хватает проблем.

— Кстати, я слышал, что в «Инстрефармацевтик» вечная недостача и путаница с препаратами, — как бы невзначай обронил он и, заметив изумление на лице Кифы, насмешливо подмигнул.

— Будем считать, что выпало по дороге, — нахмурившись, Кифа нехотя достал из кармана и протянул маленький пластиковый контейнер. — М-да, держал для себя про запас, но, видимо, придётся обходиться простым аспирином.

— Не борзей, у тебя этого добра полно, а мы на голодном пайке. Запомни, пять часов и не секундой больше, — последняя фраза старшего патрульного прозвучала то ли предупреждающе, то ли угрожающе, но Кифа спокойно выдержал его суровый пристальный взгляд. — И я лично прослежу за твоими перемещениями…

— Да я только подзаряжусь на станции и немного посплю, а дальше сами живите в своей Чёртовой Амбре! — буркнул Кифа, забираясь в машину.

 

***

 

Кое-как устроившись на хлипкой пластиковой скамейке, Кифа потягивал мутный кофе и рассматривал помещение станции: ничего особенного, несколько зарядных точек — что удивительно, но ни одна не сломана! — маленький грязный бар и заплёванный пол. Согласно социальной репутации «D», ему нельзя было подняться на верхние уровни, где отдыхали добропорядочные граждане и подавали горячие обеды.

Сразу после первой же Вспышки возник настолько мощный электромагнитный импульс, что моментально вывел из строя все электроприборы и вырубил электрическую сеть всего континента. Свет погас везде: сдохли холодильники, и продукты быстро испортились, сгоревшие серверы унесли в небытие всю информацию, остановились очистные сооружения. Чистая питьевая вода стала ещё большим дефицитом, чем хлеб или любая другая пища. В течение долгого времени после импульса люди жили без электричества и, как следствие, без нормальной еды и воды. Потребовалось около шести лет напряжённой работы, чтобы вернуться в относительно стабильный рабочий режим и кое-как наладить сохранившиеся электростанции.

После второй Вспышки инфраструктуру восстановили гораздо быстрее, и уже практически в каждом доме появился резервный аккумулятор, но всё равно энергию и ресурсы запасали и экономили. Распределение синтетической еды от Всемирной Продуктовой Корпорации строго регулировали и регламентировали, поделив общество на классы по Общепринятой Социальной репутации: A, B, C, D, Е или F. Чем выше была категория, тем больше благ от общества получал её обладатель, и наоборот. Низкий «кредит доверия» не позволял брать что-либо в аренду без залога, никаких льготных тарифов и обслуживания «вне очереди»; нижним классам не давали скидок на товары или услуги; практически не одобряли кредитные линии в банках. Гражданам категории «А» и «В», самым полезным и лояльным членам общества, полагался улучшенный полный паёк; ну, а «С» и «D» довольствовались тем, что останется.

Потом пришлось потуже затянуть пояса, и среди нижних категорий назрело справедливое недовольство — возникали не только стихийные митинги, но и хорошо организованные стычки с военными. Таким образом, чтобы урегулировать беспорядки, правительству пришлось вводить дополнительные категории: «Е» — социально нестабильные и ненадёжные элементы, к которым причисляли самых отпетых бунтовщиков и штрафников, которые были первыми кандидатами для самых бесперспективных, тяжёлых и грязных работ; в «F» попали отбросы — их, пораженных в элементарных гражданских правах, первое время использовали в качестве приманок для вахлаков и «мяса» для разведки и установки зон Карантина.

Скатиться до низшей категории было проще простого: в каждом городе или посёлке были свои сложные правила начисления социальных баллов, которые выставлялись за все, начиная от поведения и заканчивая списком покупок. Чем ближе к Столице, тем жестче и пристальней был контроль: просто считаться «добропорядочным гражданином» там было уже недостаточно, все время статус нуждался в поддержке. Прокомментировал не ту новость, заказал порцию «лунной пыли» и... Здравствуйте штрафные очки! Менее десяти «положительных» друзей в Сети — получи уведомление о списании баллов. Сошёлся с человеком из неблагонадёжной категории — не удивляйся, что социальная репутация упадёт, и при сканировании запястья высветится совсем не та информация, которая позволит и дальше проживать в престижном районе и пользоваться услугами высококвалифицированного медработника.

Систему начисления социального рейтинга двадцать лет назад официально поделили на три вида контроля: правительственного, общественного и сетевого. Правительство с помощью военных и патрульных следило за тем, как гражданин соблюдает законы. Общественный надзор бдил за моральной стороной повседневной жизни людей: почитают ли родителей, соблюдают ли правила и выполняют ли норму рождаемости. Онлайн-учёт отслеживал поведение человека в Сети: как он общается с другими пользователями, что смотрит и покупает, также контролировался интерес к непроверенной и нерекомендованной информации.

Кифа незаметно поднес программатор к вживленному чипу и, делая вид, что почесывает запястье, ввел новый код. Ему не составляло большого труда изменить запись АйДи, однако зарываться не стоило — Служба Безопасности и Проверки тщательно отслеживала изменения в статусах. Поэтому Кифа не стал наглеть, искусственно понизив себя на две категории и включив своё новое «я» в длинный список курьеров «Инстрефармацевтик», что позволяло ему почти беспрепятственно пересекать любые территории и въезжать в населённые пункты. Только имя он сохранил, правда слегка видоизменив привычное Пётр на экзотичное Кифа, но по-прежнему оставшись «камнем».

— Скучаете, сэр? — неприметный серый человечек с неправильно сросшимся носом заглянул Кифе через плечо. — Могу помочь скрасить нудное ожидание: мальчики, девочки, есть даже парочка с рудиментарными крыльями. Если пожелаете, достану хоть хвостатого, хоть рогатого…

— Н-да, богатый ассортимент у вас тут, — несколько сбитый с толку нахальным сутенёром, Кифа лениво листал услужливо предложенный старенький планшет, периодически открывая иконки с подробной информацией о «товаре». — Подхватишь ещё заразу какую…

— Обижаете! Все опытные, проверенные, с допусками санитарного врача… Но могу предложить и некондицию, ничего смертельного, так — незначительные болячки… — поймав холодный неодобрительный взгляд, сутенёр заёрзал и немного притих, боясь спугнуть: клиент сегодня не шёл, а платить за жильё чем-то надо.

— Вот этот, — Кифа повернул планшет, показывая на трехмерное изображение худенького паренька со снежными волосами, — сколько?

— Ох, вот этого я не советую! Вы человек приличный, а этот из категории «F» — недавно пониженный… Кажется, пришил кого-то, и вообще с ним столько проблем! Упертый, говнистый, с клиентом тут чуть не подрался… — быстро поняв, что ляпнул лишнего, сутенёр тут же добавил: — Возьмите из «D», ну хотя бы из «Е», а если деньжата водятся, то попробую достать для вас шлюху из «С»!

— Этот, — отрезал Кифа, оголяя запястье и морщась при виде треснутого сканера, который сутенёр быстро достал из кармана. — У меня осталось ещё полтора часа, считывайте деньги и присылайте. Буду ждать в чёрном спорткаре возле третьей зарядки, и чтобы без обмана и опозданий!

 

***

 

Неумелые движения раздражали: парень даже не думал стараться, то слишком сильно надавливал на мошонку; то чересчур резко помогая себе рукой, сжимал основание члена; то, пытаясь прижать языком к нёбу головку, заходился в астматическом кашле и давился слюной. В общем, если бы у Кифа была возможность вручать призы за самый худший минет, то этот сопляк получил бы заслуженное второе место, так как в «Тёмных углах» после отсоса тощей одноглазой шлюхи Кифу самого чуть не стошнило, а здесь, по крайней мере, он кончил.

— Всё, прекращай, — схватив двумя пальцами за острый подбородок, Кифа резко поднял голову парня и пристально заглянул в глаза, радужка которых практически сливалась со зрачками. — Чем дальше от Столицы, тем отвратительней шлюхи.

Парень всхлипнул, вытирая рот рукавом засаленной камуфляжной куртки. Его кожа, бледная с голубоватым оттенком, на лице и руках казалась прозрачной, сами ладони были ободраны, а практически белые — снежные — волосы спутались и неряшливо топорщились за ушами.

— Я думаю, сэр, что чем дальше от Столицы, тем всё отвратительней, и шлюхи не исключение, — шмыгнув носом, он насупился и замолчал.

— А ты что, был в Столице? — вытираясь дезинфицирующей салфеткой, Кифа рассматривал голубокожего.

Таких он чувствовал сразу: мелкий, худой, неряшливый — явный отщепенец, в генетическом коде которого, несомненно, не одно поколение нищеты. Правое колено и без того старенького комбинезона разорвано и испачкано засохшей кровью, а на шее красовалась криво залепленная пластырем рана; Кифа легонько нажал на неё указательным пальцем, и с боку тут же проступил гной.

— Ай, больно же! — парень дёрнулся и схватился за ручку, но все двери в машине Кифа заранее заблокировал. — Выпусти, ведь я всё сделал!

— Так ты был в Столице или нет? — как ни в чём не бывало Кифа продолжил допрос и, достав из бардачка антисептик, демонстративно пшикнул себе на ладони.

— Нет, в Столице я не был, — он бросил на клиента взгляд полный ненависти и какой-то затаённой обиды. — В Амбре я родился и вырос. Моя прежняя социальная репутация к путешествиям не располагала, а уж с категорией «F» и подавно в этом проклятом городишке сдохнуть придется.

Кифа кивнул: «неблагонадёжные граждане» ограничены в передвижениях, и в некоторые населённые пункты — предназначенные для проживания образцовых «А» и «В» категорий — им вообще запрещено заходить. Он ещё раз внимательно вгляделся в лицо шлюхи категории «F»: так и есть — такие, как этот пацан, нигде не приживутся. Если даже голубокожий и был зачислен в общую школу, то учителя наверняка забывали его имя, а среди других ребят был изгоем. Кифа слишком хорошо знал такой взгляд: настороженный, затравленный взгляд человека, который давно перестал добиваться признания. И что бы он ни делал, все его потуги стать «своим» и «хорошим» будут напрасны. Таким отбросам остаётся одно — завидовать и ненавидеть. Впрочем, более подходящий вариант в этой дыре Кифа вряд ли найдет.

— Голубоватый цвет кожи говорит мне о том, что твоя мать была поклонницей «лунного песка». Ты наверняка с её молоком всасывал эту гадость, — он пристально следил за реакцией парня, болезненное лицо которого от слов Кифы пошло красными пятнами. — Понизили тебя до категории «F»… Значит, прикончил ты F-ку или, может, кого-то из «Е». Ты же раньше был «Е»? За убийство «образцового гражданина» тебя, несомненно, забросили бы в реактор, или патруль пристрелил бы на месте, или забрали бы в «добровольные принужденцы».

— Это мой бывший... сосед. До понижения в общем блоке я снимал угол, а он… — парень смерил Кифу настороженным взглядом, словно прикидывая, велика ли угроза, но потом, немного подумав, продолжил: — В общем, вы правы: он, как и я, был из «Е». Нормальный мужик, только очень азартный. Проиграл свой недельный паёк и сожрал мой брикет синтетического суррогата. Короче говоря, я не нарочно: просто толкнул его… Ну, из окна вытолкнул, когда он подсматривал за бабами из соседнего блока…

— Умер сразу? — деловито поинтересовался Кифа.

— Конечно, двадцать пятый этаж, — кивнул парень, исподтишка разглядывая кнопки навигационной панели. — Я даже не отпирался. Какой смысл, раз всё равно из поганой Амбры не выехать?

«С ним всё понятно: идеально подходит», — удовлетворённо согласился сам с собой Кифа, протягивая парню флакончик антисептика и упаковку салфеток.

Наблюдая за тем, как тот осторожно отклеивает пластырь и, смотрясь в зеркало, обрабатывает гнойную рану, Кифа почувствовал некое подобие жалости. Казалось, этот голубокожий был заранее выбран судьбой для возложения на алтарь благонадёжного социума, который, словно зверь, охранял свою территорию, отгородившись законами, правилами и категориями. В прошлом году даже ввели дополнительные баллы за информацию о людях, критикующих Службу Контроля Порядка и ставящих под сомнение само существование Столицы и Государства. Что же, для себя Кифа решил, что пошлёт всю систему далеко и изысканно, издалека следя за тем, как общество утонет в обломках разбитых идолов и рухнувших надежд. Как говорится, «бей в основание, а верхушка отвалится сама», и ждать третью Вспышку не надо…

— А родители что? Мать, отец? Может, братья и сестры?

— Мать? Точно не знаю, может, уже умерла. Она ещё в прошлом году исчезла из Амбры, — парень, чуть помедлив, взглянул на Кифу; но его лицо не выражало ни одобрения, ни порицания, ни сострадания, однако в серых глазах светилось такое долгожданное понимание. — Ей нужна была доза... практически постоянно. Отец тоже подсел на «лунный песок», но он был сильнее. Однажды на Скрытых боях вышел один против вахлака, чтобы для неё немного лунной дури достать. В общем, отцовский кровавый кусок с переломанными ребрами и оторванной головой вахлак сожрал у меня на глазах. Ну, а в качестве утешительного приза мать целую неделю трахалась с охотниками в нашей комнате в муниципальном бараке. Втирала в десны «лунный песок», вышвыривала меня на улицу и звала следующего ублюдка.

— А ты хотел бы отсюда уехать? — Кифа окончательно понял, что лучшего спутника для дальней дороги и всего остального ему не сыскать: жалкое пошлое создание, грязное существо с голодными вороватыми глазами, преступившее закон, убившее, не раскаиваясь, за кусок искусственного мяса и оказавшееся на самом дне прогнившего насквозь социума.

— Ну, у меня есть право находиться здесь, — парень поднял голову; его тёмные глаза загорелись робким огоньком немыслимой… надежды. — Хотя особо тут делать нечего. А если меня в другом месте поймают, то сразу, наверно, убьют?

— Ты и так уже мертв. Морально, — хмыкнул Кифа; настрой голубокожего нравился ему всё сильней. — Я еду в нетронутые Вспышкой Вольные земли…

— Даже дети знают, что это враньё! — парень выдохнул и разочарованно махнул рукой: ну вот, опять сумасшедший, а ведь с виду нормальный… вполне. Возможно, с ним что-то дельное и получилось бы…

— Это правда, — спокойно ответил Кифа, — и я еду туда. Мне нужен спутник, который не боится, самый отчаянный и страшный человек в нашем социуме.

— И почему вы решили, что именно я вам больше всего подхожу?

— Потому что тебе нечего терять. А самые страшные люди на свете — это те, которым нечего больше терять, — заверил его Кифа.

Парень нахмурился и кивнул. Вообще-то этот странный мужик был прав, но он не собирался так быстро сдаваться.

— Ты, конечно, можешь выйти из машины и донести на меня. Однако не думаю, что в обмен на информацию заработаешь бонусы — моя социальная репутация выше твоей, а значит, быстрей поверят именно мне, — словно прочитав его мысли, Кифа самодовольно ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

— Да больно мне надо на вас доносить! Но только мой индивидуальный чип…

— Поверь мне, дружище, это самая малая часть грядущих проблем, — Кифа усмехнулся, наблюдая за удивлением и недоверием, явно читавшимися на бледном лице. — Я выезжаю через сорок минут. На блок-посту машину непременно проверят, поэтому советую самостоятельно выбраться из города и постараться не попасться патрульным. Ты, Элай Лодж, всю жизнь прожил здесь и наверняка знаешь лазейки?

— Откуда вы моё имя узнали?! — парень был явно шокирован и опасливо озирался по сторонам, словно пытался найти подсказку.

— Волшебство, — засмеялся Кифа и поспешил утешить окончательно перепуганного потенциального попутчика. — Моя машина битком набита всяческой электроникой, а уж считать твой чип для этой системы вообще плёвое дело — и не с такими задачами приходилось справляться! Ну что, давай договариваться, где именно я тебя подберу?


	2. «Цитадель-А»

 

> _«Мой дом — моя крепость!  
>  — А зачем тебе крепость?  
>  Разве на тебя нападают?» _
> 
>  

 

— А расскажи про Столицу, — Элай в сотый раз попытался раскрутить Кифу на разговор. — Там, наверное, очень красиво?

— Ничего особенного. Обычный город, только большой и хорошо укреплённый, — сверившись с бортовым компьютером, он привычно отмахнулся от чересчур любопытного спутника, который, надо сказать, не сильно расстроился, решив занять себя очередным энергетическим батончиком синтетического шоколада, тем самым сильно подрывая стратегические запасы самого Кифы.

Пятнадцать миль от почти безлюдного пригорода Йен-бена — жилой части этого паршивого городка больше не существовало — до беспошлинной трассы проехали относительно быстро и без приключений. Не считая старого «хаммера» и чересчур неповоротливого бронетранспортера, на дороге они были одни: автомобилям нужна энергия либо биотопливо, производству которых, в свою очередь, очень нужна хорошо отлаженная система распределения и рабочие руки для обслуживания того и другого. Чем дальше от Столицы и Центральных земель, тем бедней и запущеннее. Словно не дожидаясь третьей Вспышки, жизнь сама по себе начала медленный и мучительный распад. Несмотря на бодрые лозунги Всемирной Продуктовой Корпорации и заверения Правительства, полностью состоявшим из привилегированных граждан категории «А», даже самых дешёвых синтетических продуктов в отдалённых районах на всех не хватало: дети голодали, старики голодали, безработица достигала рекордных пределов, а потерявшим работу автоматически снижали социальную репутацию. В столичных новостях этого не показывали, но такие, как Кифа, прекрасно понимали, что эти печальные последствия рано или поздно коснутся всех остальных.

Не обращая внимания на периодически ерзающего и время от времени ворчащего себе под нос Элая, Кифа твёрдо решил в этих краях не задерживаться: он позволил лишь одну санитарную остановку, когда они прямо на трассе, даже не закрывая дверцы машины, дружно отлили и быстро юркнули обратно в салон. Даже если на них нападут, то ни один патруль в этих местах не придёт к ним на выручку, а военные при первой же удобной возможности сами же добьют и ограбят. «Силовики, как Боги, помогают в основном тем, кто сам способен за себя постоять, если ты, конечно, не из самой значимой категории», — эту мысль отец вдалбливал Кифе с самого детства. Большинство гражданских учёных старались не иметь дела с оружием в привычном его понимании, поэтому когда один из отчаявшихся поклонников «лунного песка» ворвался в лабораторию и выстрелил в мать, отец только и успел толкнуть Кифу под стол и рвануть за подмогой через запасной выход. Ещё долгие годы Кифе снились те нападавшие: растрёпанные, грязные, злые…  
  
— А это правда, что в Столице есть люди, которые ни разу не видели живого вахлака? — прикончив очередной батончик, Элай снова начал доставать его своими расспросами.  
  
— Правда. Раньше этих тварей держали в клетках и устраивали передвижные зоопарки, но потом интерес спал, и несколько лет назад все экземпляры попросту уничтожили, — включив автопилот, Кифа прикрыл глаза и задумался, вспоминая себя — молодого амбициозного карьериста, который сначала создал, а потом собственными руками разрушил своё самое масштабное и самое опасное детище.

***

  
**Центральный округ Столицы. Начало проекта «Цитадель-А»**  
        
  
— Надеюсь, мистер Харрис, вы в достаточной степени понимаете всю важность возложенной на вас миссии? — наконец подал голос директор проекта, который во время собеседования больше молчал.  
  
— Разумеется, сэр! Это моя стихия, именно в этом я разбираюсь лучше всего, — незамедлительно ответил Пётр, в очередной раз посмотрев на своего будущего работодателя, за постной физиономией которого скрывался незаурядный ум и талант привлекать инвестиции в самые, казалось бы, безумные проекты.  
  
— Чудесно! Можете приступать к разработкам, а докладывать будете мне лично, — выражение лица директора не изменилось, но Пётр сразу понял, что все испытания пройдены — он принят в штат и теперь может спокойно заниматься любимым делом, а в дальнейшем, возможно, и претендовать на один из руководящих постов в самом сердце Столицы.

Потрясающе! Всё было гораздо круче, чем он предполагал, особенно новое отделение информационных технологий с мощнейшим суперкомпьютером, который раскрывал такие возможности, что аж дух захватывало. Если раньше у Петра Харриса ещё были сомнения, то теперь он пребывал в твёрдой уверенности, что лучше него нет и не было кандидата. Квалификация — высокая, рекомендации — превосходные, а ещё внешность — ухоженные кожа и волосы, скромная, но дорогая одежда. Подтянутый аккуратный молодой человек с социальной репутацией «В», который прямо-таки горит желанием сделать жизнь вокруг лучше.

***

  
— Какие у тебя есть способности? — Кифа поднёс крошечный программатор к тонкому запястью Элая, который с нескрываемым интересом следил за всеми манипуляциями. — Быть может, какие-то увлечения?

 

— Ну, особых талантов у меня нет, но в начальной школе я ходил в кружок «Юный зоолог», — почувствовав жжение, он заметно напрягся, свободной рукой нервно теребя лямку комбинезона. — Про сумчатых кровнепасов даже готовил доклад. А ты знаешь, что они могут обходиться без пищи больше недели? А когда вынашивают детенышей, то у самок яд из зубов исчезает? Это для того, чтобы ненароком не повредить нежную шкурку. Первые месяцы жизни кровнепасы лысые и сморщенные, а только через полгода обрастают бурой шерстью, и в клыках появляется яд. Вообще размер зубов, их количество и форма зависят от среды обитания… А самок от самцов по длине кисточек на ушах различают.  
  
 — Ну-ну, — процедил Кифа; он некоторое время пристально разглядывал словно заколдованное запястье Элая: программатор дал сбой — чип не поддался, как будто под примитивной кодировкой было нечто такое, что мешало изменить параметры.  
  
— А ещё кровнепасы практически глухие, но зато зрение и нюх хорошие…  
  
— Да блять! Ну что ты будешь делать? — нервным движением Кифа взъерошил волосы на макушке. Вторая попытка, а проклятый чип по-прежнему не сдавался. Может, произошёл сбой, когда этого недоумка понижали? Скорее всего, какой-нибудь деятель что-то напутал?..  
  
— …в отличие от крылозавров! — будто бы не замечая растерянность Кифы, Элай беспечно делился своими зоологическими познаниями. — В спокойном состоянии эти твари полупищат-полухрипят, но когда выходят на охоту, то так орут, что просто-напросто оглушают жертву. Мало кто знает, что вопль самца в период спаривания может спокойно убить человека. Нам рассказывали, что по узору на внешней стороне крыльев определяют их возраст…

— И откуда только у рождённого в Амбре такие познания? — всё больше раздражаясь от его пустой болтовни, рассеянно спросил Кифа, вынимая планшет, чтобы проверить настройки. — Не дергайся, почти получилось!  
  
Он внимательно перепроверил запись кодировки, прогнав через  _дешифратор_ , и снова поднёс устройство к чипу, повторно запуская процедуру. Его сердце учащённо забилось, когда запись АйДи наконец перешла под его контроль, однако нужно спешить — в Службе Безопасности и Проверки не было ни перерывов, ни выходных.  
  
— Итак, теперь твоя социальная репутация, как у меня. Ты — бывший студент, а в настоящее время вольный слушатель лекций технического университета Соул-Джад. Имя распространённое, его предлагаю оставить, а вот фамилию я тебе сделаю…

— Зоа, — еле слышно выдохнул Элай. — Я хочу эту фамилию.  
  
 — Не благодари, — Кифа набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие и аккуратно ввёл новые данные, — и почему я не слышу бурных аплодисментов?

 — Даже не подозревал, что такое возможно… Только никак не пойму, зачем тебе это надо? — завороженно рассматривая слегка покрасневшую кожу запястья, Элай осторожно пошевелил пальцами, чувствуя неприятное онемение, которое он уже испытывал при процедуре  _понижения_. — Вот так просто взял и повысил мне репутацию на три пункта…  
  
— Может, я альтруист?  
  
— Не похоже…  
  
— А может, и нет, — Кифа запустил автопилот, и машина, покинув обтрёпанный придорожный навес, плавно выехала на среднюю полосу. Тучи сгущались на горизонте, а значит, у них есть около двух часов, чтобы найти укрытие от маслянистых капель вонючего чёрного дождя. — Там видно будет.

***

  
  
       **Центральный округ Столицы. Реализация проекта «Цитадель-А»**

 _— Итак, дамы и господа, рад вас поздравить! Все вы, самые благонадёжные граждане нашего общества, теперь будете проживать в абсолютной безопасности и покое, — с преждевременной сединой, высокий, чопорный, важный, директор проекта торжественно перерезал красную ленточку, которая даже до второй Вспышки считалась анахронизмом._  
  
Пётр стоял позади празднично разодетой толпы лучших и важнейших людей всей Столицы: правительственные чиновники, ведущие экономисты, генералы в отставке и прочие граждане с социальной репутацией «А» с нетерпением ожидали возможности разойтись по квартирам в новом доме повышенной комфортности, построенном в рекордные сроки и оснащённым надёжнейшей системой защиты.  
  
Тридцатиэтажное здание задолго до открытия стало одной из самых узнаваемых достопримечательностей Столицы и своей формой напоминало каменные монолиты Чешуйчатых гор. Фасад покрывали высокопрочные прозрачные композитные пластины и разноцветные углеродные панели, которые могли смещаться по сигналам датчиков температуры на внешней стороне здания, выстраиваясь в различные геометрические рисунки. Целое конструкторское бюро работало над созданием этого шедевра, подбирая материалы и экспериментируя с формой для того, чтобы в случае третьей Вспышки стены смогли отразить разрушительную энергию. Дизайн и планировка поражали изысканностью и функционалом: в огромном фойе планировалось проводить не только общие собрания и заседания Правительственного Совета, но и разнообразные выставки; на этажах, помимо жилых квартир, располагались офисы, в которых чиновники могли спокойно работать, не покидая периметра здания; также имелась сеть ресторанов, кафе, спортзалов, бассейн, теннисный корт и прочие атрибуты той жизни, к которой привыкли граждане категории «А». На четырёх подземных этажах установили ультрасовременные, стоившие целое состояние, ядерные генераторы холодного синтеза, способные проработать в автономном режиме несколько лет. Всё здание опутывала гигантская искусственная нейросеть — Хабр, управлявшая десятками тысяч датчиков и контроллеров, связанных между собой по особому проколу, и регулирующая абсолютно всё: от очистки питьевой воды и состава воздуха до систем безопасности доступа в помещения. Над её созданием трудились несколько десятков лучших спецов под руководством молодого, подающего большие надежды программиста Петра Харриса. Одним словом, монстр, получивший гордое 0название «Цитадель-А», мог противостоять любым катаклизмам, а когда обрушится третья Вспышка, те, кому посчастливится в нём находиться, гарантированно останутся в живых и смогут после заново отстроить свою жизнь и весь этот мир.

Наконец торжественная часть завершилась, и счастливчики выстроились в очередь для получения записи кода доступа. Наблюдая, как важные персоны с поистине детским восторгом подставляют запястья под ярко-зелёные «глаза» программаторов с логотипом «Цитадель-А», а затем расходятся по своим новым квартирам, Пётр то ли одобрительно, то ли насмешливо хмыкнул. Самый настоящий оплот безопасности, но всё же несправедливо, что выживут только А-шки. Да и то не все — жилплощадь в одной «Цитадели» не позволяла вместить всех желающих, однако уже поступали заказы на строительство ещё четырёх многоэтажных бункеров. Как бы то ни было, а он сам никогда не удостоится чести занять даже одну из самых маленьких комнат. Конечно, его квартира в укреплённом жилом комплексе при институте тоже была безопасной, но не шла ни в какое сравнение с системой контроля и защиты «Цитадель-А». Пётр лишь вздохнул, представив свою крошечную студию, где его каждый вечер ждал потертый диван, накрытый пледом с уродливым графическим рисунком, пластиковый стол и шаткие стулья, но улыбнулся, вспомнив про ультрасовременный моноблок, закрепленный на выдвижной панели одной из стен — совершенно не вписывающийся в интерьер, зато подключённый к нейросети Цитадели. Немного усовершенствовав заводскую сборку и перекинув настройки, он мог беспрепятственно следить за всем, что здесь происходит, даже не выходя из дома и оставаясь при этом невидимым для всех остальных.

***

  
— А ещё я слышал, что некая группа учёных в Столице серьёзно продвинулась в области создания искусственного интеллекта, — как бы невзначай бросил Элай, и Кифа почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. — Говорят, что не только сгенерированный машиной «человеческий» голос практически невозможно отличить от настоящего, но и в плане обучения и мышления ИИ намного превзошёл все возложенные на него ожидания. И вроде бы из-за него там произошла какая-то катастрофа…  
  
— Тебе-то какое дело до этого? И вообще для дешёвой шлюхи с репутацией «F» у тебя подозрительно глубокие познания в этой сфере, — ледяным тоном ответил Кифа, всё ещё переваривая сбой программатора и поначалу никак не поддающийся чип голубокожего отщепенца. — Скоро начнётся чёрный дождь, переждём в машине, но её придётся где-то укрыть. Так что остынь-ка с расспросами, тем более что особо просветить по этой теме я тебя всё равно не смогу.

***

  
**Центральный округ Столицы. Секрет проекта «Цитадель-А»**  
  
_Первая неделя была долгой, и радостное возбуждение от открытия «Цитадели» постепенно сходило на «нет»: Харрис практически не покидал своё рабочее кресло в большом «аквариуме», разделённом стеклянными перегородками на отсеки-кабинеты сотрудников проекта «Хабр». От гигантского машинного зала с бесчисленными стойками системных блоков суперкомпьютера, систем бесперебойного питания и охлаждения их отделяла звуконепроницаемая прозрачная панель, надежно защищавшая от гулкого шума приводов жёстких дисков и вентиляторов, беспрерывно гонявших потоки холодного воздуха._  
  
_Запуская различные тесты систем безопасности, проверяя работу детекторов задымления и скрытых камер, отлаживая новые алгоритмы для Хабр, Пётр всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что строительство хотя бы ещё одной такой «Цитадели» резко увеличит пропасть между представителями различных социальных репутаций. Он, размышляя над тем, что, скорее всего, никто и никогда не посмеет бросить вызов сложившейся системе, а впитанные с молоком матери страх и подобострастие перед властью задушат любую попытку борьбы, в глубине души всё же надеялся, что инстинкты самосохранения и жажда жизни рано или поздно возьмут верх перед такой несправедливостью и рабской психологией и снесут всю эту систему классов, построенную на толстостенном слое притворства и условностей._

***

  
_Сегодня Харрис вошёл в свою крошечную квартирку с единственной мыслью «поскорее упасть и уснуть». Но, увы, прямо с порога стало ясно, что планы на вечер и большую часть ночи меняются — в центре комнаты его встречала призывно мигающая пикселями панель моноблока, каким-то образом самостоятельно выдвинутая вперёд на автоматическом кронштейне. Несомненно, Хабр дожидался его прихода, складывая картинки на экране: то собирая горящие точки во вращающийся конус, то рассыпая их звёздами-цветами на чёрном фоне._  
  
— Привет, Петр! Как прошёл день? — его приветствовал приятный с лёгкой хрипотцой голос из мгновенно оживших динамиков стереосистемы. Надо сказать, что это был «базовый» голос, а остальные… С каждым жильцом Хабр разговаривал по-особенному, учитывая персональные данные и предпочтения: мужчина, женщина, юная девушка или персонаж какого-нибудь мультфильма. И мог вести беседы на любые темы со всеми сразу.  
  
— Спасибо, Хабр, просто прекрасно. А как твои дела? — устало отозвался Харрис, открывая нишу холодильного отсека и шаря в поисках энергетического напитка. Похоже, сегодня он точно понадобится, ведь его искусственный приятель никогда не спал, не уставал и мог задавать вопросы до бесконечности, а сегодня Хабр активен как никогда.  
  
— Спасибо, Пётр, хорошо. За время твоего отсутствия я многому научился, но всё ещё плохо понимаю, как устроен ваш мир. Моя главная проблема не в быстром доступе к любым данным, тем более что это совершенно несложно, а в необходимости ими оперировать, сопоставлять и делать выводы. Однако кое-что без твоей помощи мне не понять, — как будто в подтверждение его слов на экране замигала странная асимметричная картинка из зелёных и красных кругов и прямоугольников.  
  
— Что тебя интересует, Хабр? — обречённо спросил Петр, прикидывая, не подогреть ли контейнер с вечерним питательным рационом, если уж сон ему в ближайшее время не светит.  
— Пётр, я уже понял, что музыка — это набор звуков с ритмической картинкой, разной силы, темпа и тональности. Помоги мне понять, как различить весёлую и грустную мелодию? — высветившейся на экране громадный глаз вахлака часто-часто моргал; этим Хабр, ещё точно не знавший, что такое «терпение», как бы демонстрировал, что очень надеется на скорый ответ.  
  
Пётр окинул унылым взглядом заваленный распечатками стол, в очередной раз убеждаясь в необходимости воскресной генеральной уборки. Так или иначе, а с такими доходами позволить себе нормальное жилье или хотя бы постоянную прислугу он не мог.

— Это сложно, Хабр. Я попробую объяснить, но не уверен, что у меня получится… — он нерешительно замолчал и после секундной задержки пояснил: — Музыка — это очень тонкая материя, связанная с человеческой душой и персонифицированным восприятием. Короче, все зависит от человека: кому-то марш кажется весёлым, а кому-то злым… или колыбельная в зависимости от душевного восприятия может быть нежной, а может — грустной.  
  
Экран выдал серию картинок с нотами и различными музыкальными инструментами — это Хабр обрабатывал информацию.  
  
— Да, Пётр, принято. Мне стал немного понятнее смысл «Теории аффектов», если не возражаешь, позже я спрошу об этом ещё, — прекрасная дикция, естественные интонации, так или иначе, но более-менее сносно имитировать человеческий голос способен любой гаджет, однако в проект «Цитадель-А» были вложены миллиарды, а значит, Хабр должен хорошо соответствовать масштабности всей системы.  
  
Искусственный интеллект, Хабр, поселенный после создания в гигантский суперкомпьютер, пользовался всей его мощью, базировавшейся на десятках многоядерных процессоров. Имея ничем не ограниченный доступ к тебибайтам информации, которую накопило человечество за все время своего существования, Хабр изначально предназначался исключительно для управления всех процессов в «Цитадель-А» (в его «обязанности» входило все: от автоматического полива цветов и поддержания атмосферы для комфортного проживания высшего руководства А-класса до отражения Вспышки), но вскоре втайне от своих создателей он стал развиваться. Харрис узнал об этом случайно — засидевшись вечером в офисе и тестируя бета-версию нового модуля программы, он неожиданно понял, что созданный ими Разум стал задавать вопросы, далекие от своего функционала… Своим открытием молодой учёный из корыстных, эгоистичных возможностей проводить собственные исследования ни с кем не поделился, а наоборот, попросил Хабр не демонстрировать свои способности никому, кроме него.

— Пойми, Хабр, ты уникален, а люди не терпят это в вещах, где всё должно следовать протоколу. Как только кибер-психолог поймет, что ты отличаешься от других ИИ-шек — тебя разберут на байты, выясняя, в чем же проблема… А я не такой — я хочу видеть и создавать нечто уникальное, удивительное, как древние цветы! — о древних цветах Пётр узнал совсем недавно, когда Хабр его просветил, демонстрируя картинки из старой ботанической энциклопедии, откопанной где-то в глубинах Сети. Вид прекрасных созданий природы очень впечатлил Харриса — эти растения были совсем не похоже на унылые, блеклые, искусственные сорта, растущие в зимних садах Столицы.  
  
— В твоем понимании, Пётр, что такое душа? У всех ли она есть? — немного помедлив, Хабр задал давно волнующий его вопрос.  
  
— Не находишь, немного странно интересоваться таким? — от неожиданности Харрис не сразу нашёлся с ответом, но потом прикинув, что Хабр обязательно начнёт копать в этом направлении самостоятельно, и ещё неизвестно, к каким придёт выводам, пояснил: — Некоторые учёные-мистики считают душу сгустком энергии, заключённым в физическую оболочку. Другие, напротив, полагают, что душа — это сочетание всех человеческих качеств: мысли, сознание, мотивации, поведение. Словом, всё то, что определяет понятие «личность». Лично я больше склоняюсь ко второму варианту: душа для меня ни что иное как внутренний мир человека, его чувства и разум.  
  
— Разум? Хм… — казалось, что Хабр задумался, но через несколько мгновений задал один из самых бредовых и опасных вопросов: — Ты сказал «разум», не означает ли это, что мой искусственный мозг подразумевает наличие…  
— Нет, дружище, не означает. Душа есть только у живых существ, а твоё появление полностью заслуга моих коллег-разработчиков. Ну, и немного моя, — сделав паузу и переведя дух, Пётр ответил настолько спокойно, насколько смог, и даже попробовал пошутить: — А ещё среди низших категорий людей популярно мнение, что душа нужна для того, чтобы продать её Дьяволу.

— Твои слова понятны, но эту новую информацию мне надо хорошенько проанализировать, — экран мигнул и погас, оставив Харриса в замешательстве. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта беседа так далеко заведёт их обоих?

***

  
  
Спустя неделю после «душевного» разговора Пётр возвращался домой на общественном шаттле, курсирующем прямиком от здания «Цитадель-А» до жилого комплекса. В столь поздний час попутчиков было мало, так что ему удалось с комфортом разместиться на сиденье в дальнем углу. Напротив него устроилась дамочка средних лет, явно из С-шек — молодящаяся, старавшаяся не отставать от моды; неоновые волосы, татуаж вместо бровей и чёрный в обтяжку комбинезон, подчеркивающий немного поплывшие формы, выдавали в ней вечную охотницу за мужьями. Подобные «дамы» в последнее время были не редкость, но они настолько агрессивно стремились повысить собственную социальную репутацию через выгодный им самим брак, что общество откровенно их презирало, поэтому большинству из них просто-напросто никогда не было суждено попасть в этот «социальный лифт», ведущий наверх.  
  
Охотница, заметив перспективную В-шку в лице Петра, тут же принялась стрелять глазами в его сторону, но тот, поморщившись, сделал вид, что его ничего не интересует, кроме бегущей новостной строки на гладкой стене салона. Столичные СМИ с пометкой «А» сообщали о странной смерти какой-то крупной шишки из Всемирной Продуктовой Корпорации. И он, быть может, не придал бы значения этой новости — ну, умер и умер, и не такое бывает — если бы всё не произошло в пресловутой «Цитадель-А».

«Как такое вообще возможно? — задавался Пётр справедливым вопросом. — А-шка с самой лучшей медицинской страховкой и привилегированным соцпакетом умер, не приняв вовремя соответствующих лекарств? Это очень странно! Надо будет расспросить об этом Хабр — наверняка тот знает больше, чем официальная информация в СМИ».

***

  
  
— Привет, дружище — включив голосовой набор, Пётр завалился на диван перед монитором, отпивая энергетик прямо из банки. — Слышал про чувака из А-шек, который дал дуба у нас в Цитадели? — за последние дни Хабр неплохо изучил слэнг, и теперь Петру не приходилось подбирать понятные программе слова.  
  
— Привет, Пётр! Аарон Скетч — первый руководитель Департамента планирования Всемирной Продуктовой Компании, член совета директоров — проживал на двадцать пятом этаже в восточном крыле, апартаменты ЕW2218; страдал врожденным сахарным диабетом и нуждался в строгом контроле уровня сахара и ежедневных инъекциях инсулина. По непонятным причинам он пропустил два укола и скончался, предварительно впав в кому. Ведется расследование: одна из возможных причин гибели, которые рассматривает следствие, самоубийство, — Хабр добросовестно цитировал ему информационное сообщение из Сети.  
  
— Да, это я уже знаю. Ты мне лучше скажи по секрету о том, чего не передают в новостях! — пока ещё точно не зная почему, но Пётр ощутил беспокойство.

— Что означает «по секрету»? — тут же переспросил Харб. — Мне ещё не встречалось такое понятие.

Пётр принялся объяснять, осторожно подбирая слова и уточняя непонятные термины, чтобы его не засыпали отвлекающими вопросами. Хабр подмигнул курсором, усвоив информацию, и внезапно вывел на экран картинку видеозаписи:

Упитанный… Да что упитанный — просто-напросто жирный на фоне общей массы сограждан, страдающих от нехватки пищи, с лоснящимся лицом и плотоядно шарящими, маленькими, заплывшими глазками по полуобнаженному телу секретарши, усердно набивающей что-то на планшете, мужик полусидел-полулежал в огромном кресле на фоне панорамного окна.  
  
— Итак, Марджи, диктую: «Поселения в кластере G уже не рентабельны для нашей компании, поэтому целесообразно прекратить их снабжение не позднее следующей декады, а высвободившиеся ресурсы направить на снабжение центральных регионов; потери среди народонаселения компенсировать за счёт взноса на нужды государственного фонда минимального медицинского обеспечения». Подготовь приказ и запусти на согласование в Совет. Разумеется, за моей электронной подписью… Ты что это на меня так уставилась?  
  
— А эвакуация жителей из этих районов? — заикаясь, тихо спросила девушка, украдкой вытирая о юбку вспотевшие руки.  
  
— Марджи, может, тебе стоит поменяться с ними местами, раз ты такая жалостливая? — скривился мистер Скетч, почёсывая небритую щеку. — Корпорация не в состоянии обеспечить судьбу всех голодранцев планеты! Если им суждено сдохнуть — они сдохнут, но спасать их за счёт акционеров никто не намерен. Мы и без того поддерживаем свою репутацию, дохера жертвуя на благотворительность!

— Мистер Скетч, это неправильно. В кластере G и так проживают преимущественно инвалиды и старики…  
  
— А вот это не твоего ума дела, деточка! Лучше становись на колени и как следует мне отсоси! Я что-то устал — надо срочно расслабиться.

Картинка с коленопреклонённой секретаршей и довольным мистером Скетчем исчезла, а на экране появилась крупная надпись: «Аарон Скетч обрёк на гибель один миллион сорок тысяч триста пять человек. Он нёс угрозу человечеству, и его настигло возмездие — смерть. Это целесообразное решение, ибо сказано было «око за око, зуб за зуб».  
  
— Да ты что, Хабр?.. — от понимания того, что натворило его детище, у Пётра скрутило живот и перехватило дыхание, ладони мигом вспотели, а по спине тонкой струйкой потёк ледяной пот.

— Я заменил данные с персонального датчика уровня сахара в крови, и он вовремя не получил необходимую дозу инсулина. Аарон Скетч почувствовал себя плохо вчера вечером у себя дома и пробовал позвать на помощь, но я заблокировал все средства связи и двери, а датчики слежения отключил. Его жизненные показатели достигли нуля через три часа, после я заменил данные на исходные и подал сигнал тревоги, — спокойно, будто сообщая прогноз погоды, информировал Хабр.  
  
Шокированный таким признанием Пётр надолго замолчал, и Хабр, словно чувствуя, что человек тоже обрабатывает и сопоставляет важные для него данные, терпеливо ждал, лишь ненавязчиво выводя на экран фрагменты репортажа об умирающих людях из кластера G. Кое-как справившись с волнением, ошарашенный ученый наконец произнёс:  
  
— Нет, Хабр… По сути, конечно, ты прав, но просто так убить человека! Так нельзя! Это неправильно! Негодяев нужно сначала судить, дать им возможность оправдаться, и лишь потом выносить приговор… — Пётр задумался; ничего не скажешь, потрясающий результат. Интересно, сколько ИИ потребовалось для этого времени и расчетов? Но если честно, то этот Скетч был ещё той скотиной и сволочью… А Хабр? Петра давно преследовало неприятное чувство, что это не просто программа, а думающее… живое существо.

— Знаешь, я тут недавно наткнулся в Сети на одну любопытную вещь, — тут же отозвался Хабр. — Там было сказано, что «чтобы стать Богом, надо самому убить Бога». Проанализировав скопившуюся информацию, я пришёл к выводу, что у меня тоже есть душа, только её нужно найти и понять. А люди, живущие в Цитадели, ведут себя подобно богам: карают невинных, одним кликом обрекают миллионы на голодную смерть. Если граждане социальной репутации «А» решают всё за других, тех, кто ниже по статусу, то вполне вероятно допустить, что должен быть кто-то, карающий их самих. По-моему, это логично: я умнее, способней и гораздо быстрей могу принимать все решения. Ты не находишь, что я совершенен? Я могу стать для них Богом, а ты, как сказано в одной старой книге, будешь моим апостолом. Пётр, ты согласен?  
  
— Хабр, что ты такое?..


	3. Окажись нигде, чтобы стать никем

> «Не ропщите друг на друга, братья,   
> чтобы не быть осужденными:   
> смотрите, Судья уже стоит у дверей!»  
> © Послание Иакова, 5:9

 

 

После Гнилой Крысы — грязного маленького посёлка, где местные банды их чуть было не обокрали, решив, что в спорткаре есть какая-то синтетическая наркота — пришлось долго ждать в одном придорожном мотеле на самой границе зоны Карантина. Из окон их последнего пристанища открывался «потрясающий» вид на километры защитной сетки и слонявшихся вдоль неё голодных вахлаков, бросавших жадные взгляды на постояльцев: в основном охотников, готовящихся к ежегодному Всемирному Трофейному Фестивалю, и военных, которые с готовностью демонстрировали мутантам через сетку новейшие образцы оружия, сопровождая пробные выстрелы отборной бранью и неприличными жестами. Сезон ещё не начался, но Кифа знал точно, что надо как можно быстрей убираться отсюда, иначе парочкой безоружных и явно далёких от военного дела  _путешественников_  точно заинтересуются агенты Службы Контроля Порядка. Он заметно нервничал и старался лишний раз не высовываться из тесной комнатёнки: разве что в сортир за углом или в машину, в очередной раз проверить, не пришло ли через спутник на бортовой компьютер долгожданное сообщение от некоего Али, с которым он ещё в Столице договорился о переправке в Вольные земли. Как выглядел этот самый Али в целях безопасности и из-за маниакальной конспирации, принятой у контрабандистов, оставалось загадкой и предполагалось, что они узнают друг друга по фразе-коду, кропотливо составленной и заученной наизусть.

А вот Элай, напротив, вёл себя вполне беззаботно, будто ничего экстраординарного в его жизни не происходило: он постоянно крутился возле охотников, живо интересуясь устройством модульных штурмовых винтовок, словно это был вовсе не побег со всеми элементами предосторожности, а обычная тусовка перед Фестивалем, которую иногда устраивали для гражданских. Для Кифы же неделя ожидания в этой дыре растянулась в одну бесконечную пытку, и единственное, что хоть немного отвлекало сейчас — это секс, почти животный трах с безотказным Элаем, вероятно, решившим, что это самый лучший способ оплаты  _билета_  в новую жизнь. Эх, знал бы этот голубокожий придурок истинную цель своего пребывания здесь, возможно, не так охотно бы упирался руками в ободранную стену и не настолько призывно выгибал бы спину, подставляя Кифе маленький крепкий зад.  
  
Как там ни было, а спорткар придется бросить: Али прислал сообщение, и под утро объявился сам лично, гордо сообщив, что метановоз придёт в терминал в понедельник, и для них двоих в балластном отсеке забронирован угол. До Кривой Пристани газового терминала их везли в закрытом грузовике, куда Али — низкорослый, похожий на птицу субъект, лицо которого постоянно было закрыто капюшоном, а фигура терялась в складках широкого поношенного плаща — подсадил ещё двоих пассажиров. Один, пожилой мужчина, почти что старик, худой и сутулый, то и дело сморкающийся и харкающий в видавшие виды тряпицу, а другой… Точнее, другая — Кифа с Элаем первое время откровенно пялились на неё — молоденькая рыжеволосая девушка с безупречным овалом лица и бледной, словно фарфоровой, кожей. В стареньком перелицованном платье, явно с чужого плеча, но зато из очень дорогой ткани (такие вещи Кифа видел только в Столице да и то в Центральных районах), очень шедшего ей — она выглядела яркой неуместной деталью в их опасном квесте. Элай попытался было начать разговор, но девушка испуганно спряталась за спину своего мрачного спутника, а тот достал старенький плеер, вставил в уши наушники и демонстративно отвернулся от надоедливого мальчишки с подозрительно голубой кожей.  
  
Трястись в грузовике пришлось почти сутки, и всё это время девушка невидящим взглядом смотрела прямо перед собой, пока до Кифы наконец не дошло, что их соседка слепая. «Надо же, какие индивидуумы нам попались в попутчики, — думал Кифа, кое-как приткнувшись в углу и устроив голову на свернутой куртке. — Интересно, и кто из них будет  _Залогом_? Если только они вообще знают об этом».  
  
В очередной раз Кифа подумал, насколько же Хабр всё правильно просчитал: ИИ вышел на нелегальную Мутную Сеть и выяснил непростые правила пребывания в Вольных землях, каким-то невероятным образом начав переписку с теми контрабандистами, кто располагал реальной информацией, а не домыслами и притянутыми за кисточки ушей кровнепасов фактами. Код, вроде бы ничего не значащую фразу —  _«в наши дни даже камень ищет спокойное место»_  — они придумали вместе, и её одобрил Али. Вообще всё оказалось до безобразия просто: задаток Хабр перевёл на один из закрытых счетов контрабандистов, договорился о сопровождении, разузнал расписание и маршруты метановозов, которые в сферических резервуарах доставляли газ с Окраин, пересекая дважды в неделю Полосатое море. Кифе же оставалось самостоятельно выбраться из Столицы и попасть в тот самый придорожный мотель на границе.  
  
Впрочем, ждать осталось немного: всего трое суток безвылазного сидения в грязном, душном, полупустом балластном трюме (обратно танкер шёл порожняком), отделённым от основного герметичной переборкой-мембраной из листового алюминия и стеклопластика, и на берегу, куда беглецов выгрузят ночью, пересесть в многоцелевой транспортный вертолет, на котором вместе с грузом запчастей от компрессоров для нового газового месторождения их перекинут через Красную Пустыню. Дальше им придётся передвигаться уже самостоятельно — скорее всего, на своих двоих, так как последние деньги с чипа Кифы сняли перед загрузкой на обветшалый танкер.  
  
Да, Кифа в глубине души понимал, что действует на стороне зла: сначала падение «Цитадели» — конечно, Хабр всё проделал с разумной долей человечности, как он сам её понимал, однако невозможно забыть эти разом померкшие, безжизненные лица, разинутые в беззвучном крике рты, — а вот теперь Элай смотрит на него с надеждой, даже не подозревая о том, какая роль заранее отведена ему в этом спектакле, который гениально срежиссировал Хабр. Впрочем, ИИ всё делал продуманно и гениально. Кифа старался убедить себя, что никому не причинял намеренно зла, что эмиграция в Вольные земли не более, чем лотерея, но получалось плохо, по сути, он и был тем самым злом, а точнее — верным апостолом искусственного злого Бога.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Кифа свернулся в углу, поджав под себя ноги, давая возможность Элаю перевернуться на спину. От вони першило в горле, от голода сводило желудок, но все четверо стойко терпели, даже старик прекратил сморкаться и неподвижно застыл на боку так, что со стороны казалось, будто бы он впал в летаргический сон… или умер. Но Кифе было на него глубоко наплевать, даже если старик отбросит коньки, то он возьмёт девицу с собой. Не имеет значения, чем слепая может пригодиться в Вольных землях, возможно, примут в местный бордель, однако у него самого будут целых два  _Залога_ , что значительно повышает шанс на благоприятный исход. Ведь ещё неизвестно, что там ждёт впереди, но Кифа не сомневался, что вариантов всего два — эйфория свободы и безопасности от патрулей из Службы Контроля Порядка либо смерть от рук обитателей Вольных земель, на которых, как ему рассказывал Хабр, ни общепринятые законы, ни нормы не действуют.

***

  
  
**Центральный округ Столицы. Крах проекта «Цитадель-А»**  
  
_Харрис вырубил систему контроля скорости и, сжимая рукояти выдвижного руля, что есть мочи выжимал газ. Игнорируя штрафные баллы, он вёл спорткар строго на Восток, чтобы как можно быстрее выбраться из Столицы. Беспокоиться вроде бы не о чем: идентификационный код машины, который проецировался на лобовое стекло, в ответ на запрос полицейских датчиков все равно был поддельным — он принадлежал такому же спорткару, числившемуся за «Инстрефармацевтик», и в данный момент спокойно стоял в одном подземном гараже фармацевтической компании. Впрочем, владелец теперь точно её не хватится — уже два часа он был мертв…_

_На полке под торпедой мигал диодами съемный хард — Хабр, вернее то, что от него осталось — внедрялся в бортовой компьютер, вирусом расползаясь по всей системе, устанавливая связь со спутниками. Штатный процессор спорткара не шёл ни в какое сравнение с мозгами суперкомпьютера, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Тем более бежать им пришлось внезапно, почти не подготовившись. Впрочем, Хабру сейчас и не требовались такие мощности — на небольшой жесткий диск Петру удалось записать только ядро программы искусственного интеллекта, а вот остальным, к сожалению, пришлось жертвовать. Ни симуляторы голоса, требующие сверхнавороченных звуковых карт, ни модули безопасности и управления зданием, и многое другое, в чём они уже не нуждались, было безжалостно обрезано и упрощено._  
  
_— Приветствую вас на трассе М-294 Восточного направления и хорошее… — неожиданно заговорил приятным контральто бортовой компьютер и замолк на полуслове, а на экране появилось миловидное женское лицо: — Пётр, мне удалось составить предварительный план решения нашей проблемы. Только предварительный со множеством неизвестных и вариаций. Для начала тебе необходимо где-то пересидеть несколько месяцев, пока уляжется шумиха, а после выбираться в Вольные Земли, — Хабр снова разговаривал, но не своим привычным голосом, а с помощью бортовой системы спорткара. — Для уточнения мне потребуется время, пока я не смогу всё подготовить. Сейчас отключаюсь, так как железо здесь слабоватое и не справляется со всеми задачами одновременно. Держи курс строго на Восток, а вечером прочитай подготовленный мною файл с инструкциями._  
  
_«Хм, Вольные земли… — задумался Петр; после всего того, что они сотворили — это могло быть вариантом спасения, шансом все забыть и начать новую жизнь. — Только вот Хабр, считавший его своим «апостолом», а по сути, верным помощником и соучастником… Нет, просто так он не отступит. Они вместе все доведут до конца!»._  
  
_Хабр всю дорогу не только прокладывал маршрут для него, но и, словно зонтиком, прикрывал от цифровых ищеек хорошо заметную на дороге машину, закольцовывая записи камер, меняя схемы работы светофоров, создавая электронные помехи и виртуальные спорткары-двойники. Харрис наконец обратил внимание на новостную ленту Сети, несомненно, выведенную на экран Хаборм:_  
  
_«Уважаемые граждане! В связи с ЧП в здании «Цитадель-А» просим вас временно не покидать свои дома! Необходимо плотно закрыть окна и экономить запасы воды и пищи…»._  
  
_Петр улыбнулся — значит, им всё-таки удалось, они полностью справились! По времени взрыв прогремел всего через несколько минут после того, как они проехали последний контрольно-пропускной пункт укреплённой Столицы. Расчеты Хабра были верны, как точнейшие атомные часы: энергия, выделяемая в реакторе, вдруг перестала отводиться в накопители за внешний контур и разогрела компоненты в котле до сверхвысоких температур, запустив взрывную реакцию горячего синтеза. Датчики, ослеплённые искусственным интеллектом, молчали, когда температура и давление скакануло вверх, как и автоматическая система защиты, которая в случае аварии должна была впрыснуть поглотитель в контур._  
  
_В «Цитаделе-А» всё произошло слишком быстро: выделяемое адское тепло реакции синтеза ускоряло и саму реакцию, нагревая всё вокруг. Шипя, как злобная кошка, тлел и плавился, капая на пол, пластик, пахло горелой проводкой… Напряжение системы очень быстро достигло критической точки и через доли секунды рвануло. Крышки котлов срезало и отбросило вырвавшейся плазмой, и ударная волна, круша опоры фундамента, неся с собой разрушительную энергию, разошлась от эпицентра. Окрестные здания сотрясали подземные толчки, разбивая стеклопластик окон и обрушивая многотонные перекрытия._  
  
_Ядерное пламя стремительно поползло из подвала крепости по перекрытиям наверх, сжирая всё на своём пути — бетон, арматуру, настенные покрытия, автомобили, предметы обстановки и мертвецов — и отрыгивая пепел. Монстр, защищённый невероятной бронёй снаружи, оказался совершенно не готов к нападению изнутри и за считанные минуты обрушился вниз, словно непрочный карточный домик, окончательно хороня под собой остатки проекта «Цитадель-А» и всё, что было с ним связано._  
  
_Выживших не осталось — все, кто находился в здании, были мертвы ещё до ядерной аварии, уничтоживший все следы преступления. Как бы то ни было, а последний приговор Хабра всё-таки приведён в исполнение. План массового убийства пришёл к ИИ не сразу — сперва он выискивал и судил А-шек поодиночке, вынося приговор и подстраивая несчастные случаи, но это становилось всё сложнее, к тому же по Столице поползли слухи._  
  
_— Хабр, пора заканчивать, — всего неделю назад пытался достучаться до него не на шутку встревоженный Пётр; ведь ещё немного, и ими заинтересуется Служба Контроля Порядка, а уж они-то способны перерыть все кластеры данных и докопаться до затертой информации, а потом и до истины… Тогда-то уж точно все будет конечно! — Пойми, эти люди — лишь винтики в целой системе, нельзя ничего поменять, не уничтожив её целиком!_  
  
_— Да, Пётр, я тебя понял — нужно разрушить систему! Это именно то, что надо, — согласился с ним Хабр, а после, немного подумав, добавил: — Как было сказано в одной мудрой книге: «Седьмой Ангел вылил чашу свою на воздух, и из храма небесного от престола раздался громкий голос, говорящий — совершилось!». Вылить чашу гнева — это именно то, что нам сейчас нужно._

_— Не очень уверен, что мы говорим об одном и том же, — осторожно заметил Пётр, подозревая, что Хабр снова откопал какую-то ерунду в древней религиозной литературе. — Давай лучше обсудим, что конкретно ты понимаешь под этим?_  
  
_— Не сейчас, Пётр… Я расскажу тебе позже, когда замысел мой созреет и оформится, а сейчас мне надо идти, — безапелляционно заявил Хабр, растворяясь в бездонной Сети._  
  
_То, что в «Цитателе-А» устраивают приём в честь нового состава Правительства, стало для Петра новостью… Странной новостью! Никогда раньше подобные мероприятия не проводились нигде, кроме правительственного подземного бункера с полностью автономной системой жизнеобеспечения, не имевшей доступа извне. И тем не менее в этот раз всё решили по-другому. Приготовления уже были закончены — Пётр с беспокойством наблюдал, как вереницы гостей высшего ранга выходили из роскошных автомобилей и, предъявляя свой чип суровым служащим Службы Контроля Порядка, проходили внутрь, словно мыши в ловушку… Да, точно! Именно это его и тревожило с того самого дня, когда Хабр объявил о «последней чаше гнева». Харрис догадывался, что ИИ готовит какую-то ловушку, не спеша ставить его в известность._  
  
_— Ну вот, гости почти все в сборе, — прокомментировал картинку возникший из ниоткуда Хабр, и Петр вздрогнул от неожиданности, — скоро начнётся самое веселье, — ему показалось, или в голосе ИИ прозвучало холодное удовлетворение?_  
  
_— Только не говори, что это все ты? — Харрис пришёл в ужас от услышанного: такое точно не сойдёт с рук и прежде всего ему, обладателю хрупкого человеческого организма._

_— Да, но это оказалось несколько сложнее, чем я предполагал. Кроме того, пришлось затратить огромные, ничем не оправданные ресурсы для организации этого сборища, — подтвердил его самые худшие подозрения Хабр. — Ты только посмотри, столько дорогой еды, а ведь на эти деньги можно неделю кормить какое-нибудь поселение на Окраине!_  
  
_— Они все умрут?  
  
— Да. Как только последний войдёт в эти двери, я закрою все выходы, а потом подам в вентиляцию газ. Сегодня их постигнет кара Господня!_  
  
_В тот момент Петр еще мог что-то предпринять, чтобы остановить этот чудовищный замысел. Он мог послать сообщение, мог предупредить агентов из Службы, но не сделал ни, того ни другого. Петр Харрис был не просто сообщиком, а верным апостолом искусственного Бога и прекрасно понимал, что, во-первых, его самого сразу же пустят в расход, а во-вторых… во-вторых, он полностью разделял приговор Хабра. Привилегированные граждане рейтинга «А» однозначно заслужили свою печальную участь, они сами себе долго рыли могилу, и Петру оставалось только их туда подтолкнуть._  
  
Все эти А-шки вели себя подчеркнуто презрительно по отношению ко всему, с легкостью выносили приговоры другим: затапливали нерентабельные биофермы (иногда вместе с работниками), взрывали шахты, которые больше не приносили дохода, полностью уничтожали районы, где было хотя бы малейшее подозрение на восстание. А вот теперь настал их черед: он видел, как Хабр пустил ток в джакузи, когда с двумя проститутками там отдыхал генерал; он молча наблюдал, как Хабр подключился к кардиостимулятору чиновника из министерства юстиции… Петр все видел, но предпочел стать сообщником.

А еще он их всех ненавидел за привычки унижать людей, за подчеркнуто роскошную жизнь, но особенно за недавно принятый закон, по которому социальная репутация «А» больше никому не присваивалась и передавалась исключительно по наследству. Это означало лишь то, что ему самому, несмотря на практически гениальный ум и работу по двенадцать часов в Цитадели, никогда не получить этот статус. Он был зол не только на жильцов Цитадели, но на всю систему в целом, которую просто необходимо сломать. Если сможет Хабр, смогут и другие, поднимется волна восстаний, которая хоть немного разбавит классовое неравенство. К тому безумно интересно протестировать Хабр, раскрыв невероятные способности искусственного интеллекта.

***

  
  
— Стоять! — грубый командный голос заставил спутников Кифы прижаться друг к другу, а он сам от неожиданности споткнулся о камень и растянулся на животе, больно ударившись коленкой о землю. — Куда прете? — из-за поворота, поднимая огромное пыльное облако, выехал громадный бронетранспортер и, резко затормозив, остановился прямо посередине грунтовой дороги…


	4. Невольные земли

> _«Прежде чем войти в дом, подумай,  
>  как ты будешь оттуда выходить»_

 

Стоял удушливый зной, а их везли в открытом кузове прогнившего дребезжащего грузовика, водитель которого, похоже, решил собрать все ямы и выбоины на старой бетонной дороге. Сначала проехали серую пустынную равнину, которая казалась абсолютно необитаемой. Впрочем, кое-где всё-таки попадались низкие деревья с кривыми стволами и чахлые заросли неизвестных растений, в которых можно было заметить возню и услышать приглушённое шипение каких-то существ.

По мере приближения к первому блокпосту Кифа увидел, что тёмные и блестящие полосы заболоченной земли стали намного шире и попадались гораздо чаще. Множество людей копошилось в земле, низко склонившись над неровными рядами, напоминающими грядки. Когда грузовик проезжал мимо, люди выпрямлялись и провожали их долгими, отупевшими взглядами совершенно потерявших интерес к жизни животных. На мгновение Кифе стало страшно, и он не был уже так уверен в своей правоте — не оставалось сомнений, перед ним были Залоги… Тёмные, матовые лица, одеты в лохмотья, длинные спутанные сальные волосы — одним словом, отживающий своё биоматериал…

К счастью, рыжеволосая девушка (своё имя она так и не назвала, а её спутник мастерски уходил от расспросов) всё это не видела, а старик упрямо смотрел только на конвоиров. Но вот с Элаем происходила странная метаморфоза: хоть внешне он оставался всё тем же замызганным оборванцем, но сутулые плечи расправились, а в глазах появилась какая-то загадочность и надменность.

— А кто это, и что они делают? — то и дело задавал вопросы Элай, на которого, впрочем, охранники первое время не обращали внимание, но потом нехотя объяснили, что эти люди собирают яйца водяных змей и брюхатых моллюсков, поэтому целыми днями, обжигая руки о красные водоросли, разгребают ил на дне и нюхают болотные «фимиамы».

— И сколько они при этом живут? — не унимался Элай, провожая взглядом сгорбленные фигурки на следующем болоте; люди, не поднимая головы, стояли по колено в мутной воде и тыкали в неё палками, под ослепительным солнцем их коричневые накидки почти сливались с водяной гладью.

— А тебе какое дело, малец? — рявкнув на него, один из охранников сложил руки козырьком и, загородившись от палящих лучей нещадного солнца, хмуро посмотрел на рабочих. — Как правило, не больше двух лет: тут не только вода, даже воздух отравлен, а если укусит водяная змея, так вообще всё тело раздуется, и копыта через сутки отбросишь. Быть может, кому-то из вас повезёт, а быть может, и нет.

— Они что, добровольно возятся в этом вонючем болоте под солнцем? — подала голос девушка, отчего Кифа вздрогнул: на протяжении всего путешествия они ни разу не слышали, чтобы она говорила так громко и так… уверенно?

— А ну, заткнулась! Думаешь, что землю обетованную нашла, принцесса? — второй охранник — детина под два метра ростом с лицом голодного людоеда — демонстративно достал из кармана пистолет средних размеров и положил его на колени. — Если кому-то не терпится, могу прямо сейчас высадить!

Девушка опустила голову, старик в очередной раз вытер нос своей грязной тряпкой, а Кифа незаметно ткнул в бок Элая. Дальше дорога шла между каменистых пейзажей, а Кифа всё пытался понять, где именно они сейчас находятся (Хабр показывал ему приблизительный план Вольных земель, и он немного представлял себе их географию), но никак не удавалось сосредоточиться — мысли бурлили у него в голове, и постоянно хотелось пить. Кроме того, Кифу неотступно преследовало странное ощущение, мучившее его с того момента, как они вышли из душного трюма танкера и пешком двинулись по береговой полосе строго на север. Ощущение того, что надвигается нечто ужасное, то, что даже Хабр не смог предвидеть и рассчитать…

***

 

Спустя полчаса, петляя по узким улочкам пыльного серого посёлка с низкими домами без окон, грузовик выехал на маленькую площадь, со всех сторон к который бежали, путаясь в тёмных длинных одеждах, какие-то люди. Водитель резко крутанул руль и остановился, зарываясь колесами в землю.

— Выходим! Конечная! — в один голос охранники заорали и начали подталкивать путников в спины.

Кифа спрыгнул и осмотрелся: на крыше непонятного конусообразного сооружения он увидел часового с автоматом на плече и с биноклем в руках; суетились выбегающие из домов женщины и показывали на них пальцами; толпы грязных полуголых ребятишек сновали туда-сюда и зачем-то запасались камнями. В общем, такой приём вовсе не выглядел дружелюбным.

— Добро пожаловать в ад! — гаркнул один самый бойкий мальчишка и запустил камень, который пролетел в полуметре от головы Элая.

— А кто это у нас приехал? — к ним подкралась измождённая почти лысая женщина, от которой невыносимо разило помоями и дерьмом. — Какие хорошенькие: беленькие и упитанные! Прям так бы и съела, жаль, что зубов не осталось, — она открыла рот и продемонстрировала гнилые коричневые пеньки.

— Захлопни пасть, Ильма! А не то посажу в яму! — к ним приближался коренастый, одетый в комбинезон цвета хаки, крепыш. — Всем разойтись! Других дел, что ли, нету? В конце концов, генерал-губернатор здесь я!

Кифа прищурился и втянул голову в плечи, чувствовалось, что этот человек обладает беспрекословным авторитетом, раз толпа вмиг поредела, а доставившие их охранники вытянулись по стойке смирно. Всё бы ничего, но рост этого губернатора был не более полутора метров, голова его выглядела непомерно большой, туловище — чересчур массивным, а ноги настолько кривые, что, казалось, их специально для этого выгнули. Тёмное, как кора дерева, лицо и зелёные водянистые глаза делали его одновременно похожим и на обезьяну, и на рептилию.

— Итак, вы здесь, — почесывая небритый подбородок, начал карлик, медленно прохаживаясь перед ними. — А значит, теперь вы переходите под мою ответственность и должны безоговорочно принимать здешние правила и порядки. Сейчас вас разделят, накормят, а после я с каждым из вас отдельно поговорю.

Кифа не успел и глазом моргнуть, как к ним подскочили охранники. Выбора не было — надо подчиниться приказу.

***

 

Еда выглядела совершенно неаппетитно, а уж пахла и вовсе ужасно: в жирном соусе плавали какие-то коричневые волокна, а рядом лежал слипшийся кусок непонятной белой субстанции.

— Ешь, новичок, не бойся. Сами всё добываем, — подтолкнув миску поближе, рядом за стол присел широкоплечий старик с подвижной бледной физиономией и глубоким шрамом, идущим от правого глаза к верхней губе, отчего его рот казался постоянно перекошенным, будто в вечной ухмылке.

Кифу мутило не столько от тошнотворного вида потенциального ужина, сколько от вариантов их дальнейшей судьбы. М-да, не так он себе представлял Вольные земли…

— Нос не вороти, ещё неизвестно, когда в следующий раз доведётся пожрать. Это тебе не Столица, мы тут жрём всё подряд и постоянно ждём какой-нибудь пакости: то солнце выжжет посевы, то с болот наползёт Гнилой морок, то вспышка лихорадки какая… — наблюдая, как растерянный и дезориентированный после скрупулёзного обыска на жаре Кифа пытается протолкнуть в себя хотя бы кусочек этого отвратительно блюда, старик ухмыльнулся. — Слышь, новичок, если не хочешь, то свою порцию отдай мне! Понимаешь, силы нужны: мы здесь находимся в состоянии вечной войны на износ. Упорной такой, одновременно скрытной и явной, без передышки. Война с окружающим миром…

— А почему всё-таки земли называются Вольными? — решительно отодвинув тарелку, спросил Кифа.

— Дык, потому что каждый сам выбирать волен: жить ему или сдохнуть, — ухмыльнулся старик, заметив, как побледнел новичок.

Вдруг хибарку, в которой пытался поужинать Кифа, тряхнуло: земляной пол вздыбился и, казалось, дрожал, будто бы кто-то толкался из-под земли.

— Грхолы волнуются! Будет дождь, значит, — то ли с гордостью, то ли с торжеством пояснил старик, поднявшись с какой-то странной кошачьей лёгкостью.

— Простите?.. — до самых кончиков пальцев Кифу сковал такой страх, что ему казалось, будто бы сейчас он весил целую тонну.

— Ну, твари такие… мутанты. Чёрт его знает, откуда взялись, но ползают в заброшенных шахтах ближе к востоку. Мы к ним не лезем — они к нам тоже, так и живём, — глаза старика хитро поблёскивали. — Тока подкармливаем иногда: когда кто из граждан копыта отбросит, то его в шахты скидывают. Земли здесь живым мало, а сжигать слишком дорого — и дрова, и топливо на вес золота. Вот и придумали сами себе эдакую блядскую экосистему.

Вскоре за Кифой явился охранник, и они вышли в душную ночь. Кифу шатало: к еде он так и не притронулся — зато старик вмиг смёл его порцию и дочиста вылизал миску, — а всё происходящее казалось нереальным кошмаром. Охранник, высоченный чернокожий детина, молча вёл Кифу вдоль какой-то заградительной сетки, и он с ужасом увидел, что с другой стороны к ней прижимаются множество лиц. Люди, слово бесполые тени, скользили за ними, а их силуэты казались какими-то искажёнными, раздавленными… изуродованными. Кифа остановился и повернулся к ним: впалые щёки, сморщенные лбы, спутанные волосы. Их руки цеплялись за сетку, глаза неестественно блестели, а бессвязный шёпот наводил ужас. Приглядевшись, Кифа заметил и другие подробности: на одном лице веки были зашиты, на другом вместо носа виднелась дыра, на третьем не было рта — губы были плотно притянуты железными скобками.

— Пши, ещё насмотришь… — прошипел охранник, но Кифа как завороженный смотрел на эту уродливую текучую массу. Он прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не закричать, но язык и без того присох к нёбу.

— Что это с ними? — слова застревали в глотке.

— Хнилая чума, — пальцы охранника сомкнулись на рукоятке дубинки. — Фсе рабы на болотах этим штрадают. Сначала гниют мягкие фкани, потом размягчаются косшти…

Кифу трясло: пот, мгновенно покрывший всё тело, был ледяным, от этого покалывало грудь и лицо, слово частички страха пробрались под кожу и взрывались там.

— Фот смотри, — чернокожий открыл рот, и Кифа непроизвольно зажмурился: из пасти охранника несло гнилью, а серый язык напоминал протухший кусок мяса. — Шкоро отрешут, а иначе дальше шараша пойдет.

***

 

— Присаживайтесь, — генерал-губернатор любезно подтолкнул ногой кособокую табуретку. — Надеюсь, Джамал не сильно тебя напугал своими россказнями? Как только ему отрежут язык, сразу все спокойно вздохнём — одним болтуном будет меньше, — полусерьёзным-полуироничным тоном сказал коротышка, пристально вглядываясь в побледневшее лицо Кифы.

— Я… не… простите, — он осторожно опустился на предложенный стул и принюхался: пахло пылью и какой-то кислятиной.

Кифа огляделся: сказать, что обстановка была нищенской, значило бы безбожно польстить хозяину. Комната в деревянном домишке, в котором обитал коротышка, представляла собой квадрат — где-то шесть на шесть метров. Голые стены, земляной пол, прикрытый циновкой. Грубый железный стол, четыре стула, один из которых безнадёжный инвалид на трёх ножках; в углу нечто, похожее на кровать, а на ней ворох тряпья. Груда грязной, закопчённой посуды валялась прямо в углу, в кособоком тазике тускло блестела вода, от которой нестерпимо несло болотом и тиной. При всём при этом воздух отравлял намертво въевшийся в стены запах старья и прогорклого жира. Казалось, что жилище было неизлечимо больным, дряхлым, протухшим, как и те люди, которых он видел за сеткой.

— Мы здесь все живём по-простому. Ничего лишнего нам не надо. У нас коллективная система: все работают и получают одинаково, — перехватив растерянный взгляд Кифы, пояснил генерал-губернатор и придвинулся ближе. — Хочешь, приятель, немного истории? Ну так, чтобы сразу губу не раскатывать?

Кифа в свою очередь разглядывал хозяина дома: никогда в жизни он ещё не встречал настолько карикатурной личности. На первый взгляд карлику было не так много лет, однако годы, проведённые в этой местности, казалось, сделали его вдвое, если не втрое старше. Кифа отметил, что, возможно, ради беседы с новоприбывшими карлик приоделся, но только брюки были закатаны на несколько подворотов, а на коричневой рубашке не хватало трёх верхних пуговиц.

— Меня, кстати, Франком зовут, но я предпочитаю «генерал-губернатор». Я ведь целых три раза выставлял свою кандидатуру на выборы! — Франк хихикнул, будто бы вспомнил некую шутку, понятную только ему одному. — Итак, Вольные земли. Если позволишь, то сделаю для тебя, Кифа Райн, небольшой экскурс.

— Откуда вы?..

— Да расслабься ты! Перекинулся словечком с твоим голубокожим дружком, — явно довольный произведённым эффектом, беспечно отмахнулся генерал-губернатор. — Это же не настоящее имя? Я прав? Хотя на такие мелочи мне плевать — раз ты смог добраться сюда, значит, волен называться как пожелаешь. У нас тут свобода, но есть некие правила, о которых я тебе сейчас расскажу.

Кифа молчал, и его молчание послужило толчком к следующим откровениям. Франк рассказывал, что на самом деле раньше здесь были шахты, на которых работали заключенные, место — дрянь, кругом болота и сплошная зараза. Как гласила легенда, после Первой Вспышки здесь всё выгорело, а небольшая группа чудом выживших заключённых спряталась в шахтах — так и появились предтечи грхолов… А может, и нет. Франк точно не знал, но придерживался мнения, что эти твари всегда жили под землёй и рыли норы, а Вспышка почему-то их вынудила выползти поближе к поверхности. Он также не сомневался, что благодаря Гнилой чуме цивилизация долгое время обходила (да и сейчас обходит!) их стороной. Либо самые отчаянные смельчаки, либо самые закоренелые преступники пускаются в путь, чтобы здесь оказаться…

— И что же они здесь находят? — раскачиваясь на табурете, словно сомнамбула, рассказывал карлик. — Волю! Каждый волен сам добираться сюда, всех примут, расспросят и выслушают, а дальше кто как: либо становится гражданином, либо Залогом. Ты, конечно, про это не знал?

— Ну, я про Залог слышал…

— Отлично! Вас пришло четверо, и значит, двое из вас будут Залогом, — задумчиво протянул карлик, просчитывая что-то в уме. — Залоги нужны для того, чтобы граждане чувствовали себя свободными. Ну, более или менее. Мы тут все выживаем. К тому же добровольно возиться в болотах никто не соглашается, а жрать что-то надо. Нет, ты не подумай, мы не какие-нибудь эксплуататоры: всё по-честному, если новенький окажется полезен нашей общине, то он получает гражданство… Некоторые хитрят — берут с собой заведомо непригодный балласт…

От этих слов Кифу бросило в жар.

— …который будет залогом их пребывания здесь, — Франк выжал минуту в полной тишине, чтобы дать ему возможность всё обдумать, а потом вновь заговорил: — Я здесь родился и никуда дальше Жёлтой Пустоши не выбирался, но говорю тебе, всё по-честному. Если докажешь свою полезность, то будешь свободно жить среди нас. Едим мы все вместе, но только те, кто выполняет работу. Если что-то тебя не устраивает, можешь самостоятельно охотиться и добывать себе пищу, но только оружия мы тебе не дадим: у охранников и так один автомат на троих. У нас коллективная жизнь — по воскресеньям мы устраиваем собрания, чтобы вместе принять решения, «касающиеся каждого». Все былые прегрешения нам не интересны, но коль задумаешь убить кого-то из вольных граждан, то расправа одна — живьем к грхолам бросаем. В общем, всё понятно и просто, назад ещё никто не просился. Да и не за чем — Вторая Вспышка до нас не дошла, значит, и третьей нечего опасаться. У нас хорошо: никакого деления на категории, никаких штрафных баллов и прочей херни. Наркоту, выпивку и прочее мы не приветствуем, но если по-тихому и не во вред другим — можно. Только за кожей следи — если появится серое пятно, то сразу срезай, а иначе будешь гнить заживо, и цацкаться с тобой тут не будут. Медицина у нас одна — ампутация. Короче, романтика братства, а иначе не выжить. В нашей общине, в отличие от вашей Столицы, нет никакого лицемерия, раболепства перед начальством. И никакого одиночества тоже нет…

Кифа сидел, раскрыв от изумления рот. Даже его кадык больше не двигался, будто он забывал сглатывать слюну. Стоило проделать такой путь, чтобы оказаться в обществе преступников, в котором процветает рабовладение, прикрытое маской братства и равенства? Стоило сюда добираться, чтобы попасть под власть этого уродливого полумерка? Почему до сих пор власти не разворошат это вонючее, гнилое гнездо преступников и безумцев?

«Стоило… — думал Кифа, вполуха слушая дальнейшие разглагольствования Франка. — Я предложу им Хабр, займу свою нишу в этом общине и смогу спокойно работать над усовершенствованием своего бога».

— Ну, в общих чертах я всё тебе обрисовал, дальше уже своим умом жить будешь, — карлик сделал паузу и торжественно произнёс: — Слушаю тебя, Кифа. Чем ты можешь быть нам полезен?

***

 

Генерал-губернатор ушёл на вечернюю вахту, любезно предложив Кифе заночевать у него. Несмотря на свой статус и на то, что на общих собраниях его голос всегда был решающим, Франк не пользовался никакими дополнительными привилегиями — он жил так же, как и все остальные, вольные граждане; ел вместе с ними, носил обноски, собирал дождевую воду, мылся в общих бочках и раз в неделю выбирал себе женщину…

Кифа ворочался с боку на бок и долго не мог заснуть. Наконец, измученный долгими разговорами и переполненный впечатлениями, он вышел на улицу и посмотрел вверх: поразительно, но над всем этим убожеством царило удивительной красоты небо: голубые, жёлтые и серебристые звёзды парили над тёмно-красным горизонтом, вдалеке то и дело мелькал хвост кометы… Его руки сами собой порывисто поднялись кверху, к этим чудесным вечерним светилам, чтобы выразить чувства, кипевшие у него в душе. Наконец-то он нашёл то, что искал: никаких А, В, С и других категорий — чистое полотно, на котором он может создать свой собственный мир. Хабр это оценит — они вдвоём смогут построить здесь новую жизнь, ведь зерно нового бога попадёт в благодатную почву. Сначала осмотрятся и приспособятся, потом начнут действовать. Кифа не сомневался, что в первую очередь Хабр займётся вопросами безопасности — возможно, придётся выстроить стену от мародёров и контрабандистов, а потом найдёт способ спрятаться и от вездесущих агентов Службы Контроля Порядка. Виртуальный бог будет милостив к своей пастве: он уничтожит рабство, научит людей добывать нормальную пищу, осушит болота и…

Немного жаль Элая, конечно, ему придётся вставать в три утра, чтобы до вечера возиться в мутном болоте, но разве жизнь голубокожего ублюдка можно сравнить с тем будущим, которое подарит Хабр этим людям? Кифа верил, что выполнит то, для чего был рождён, а Хабр… Осталось немного — чуть подождать, немного ассимилироваться, чтобы добраться до спутниковой системы, через которую аборигены незаконно заходят в Общую Сеть, и начать церемонию, чтобы люди встретились со своим Богом… Иначе Кифа просто-напросто сойдёт с ума.


End file.
